


To my Queen...

by CaptainCiella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's in a play, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, High School, How Do I Tag, Royalty, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “My Queen,” your partner says – your boyfriend by the way, walking towards you. He plays the King, your now husband. His smile is soft, softer than what he gives you in real life. “You should be careful,” he continues.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	To my Queen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsundeyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/gifts).



> I hope you like it lol, it's been written in a rush of inspiration, it's literally fluff without plot, just fluff and comfort and I'm sorry for the light angst/ anxiety (?)

It’s so embarrassing. In the middle of the party. In the middle of hundreds of people. You dropped your tiara. No, it fell when you walked towards Atsumu for the opening waltz and it just _slipped_ on the floor.

 _It’s only a play_ , you remember, but it’s because it’s a play that it makes you anxious. It’s the school’s cultural festival and you worked so hard for the play to be a success, you learned to walk with a tiara – it’s a strange feeling to have something on your head which isn’t a beanie. Plus, how a tiara is supposed to fall when it’s tangled with your hair, when it’s on your head…?

Oh God, the time has stopped for you, your mind is blank and you try to process how to act naturally when you’re literally in front of a crowd, waiting for you to say your lines – it’s been not even ten seconds since that happened, yet it feels like an eternity.

“My Queen,” your partner says – your boyfriend by the way, walking towards you. He plays the King, your now husband. His smile is soft, softer than what he gives you in real life. “You should be careful,” he continues.

He walks to fetch your tiara on the floor – thank God it’s not broken – and naturally place it back on your head.

“I know today is an exciting day,” he says. “It’s the day you finally get to wear this tiara that you’ve been wanting to wear since you were a little girl. I understand that you are all excited and so am I.”

 _It’s not in the script, it’s not in the script_ , but you’re getting back to yourself – thanks to him recalling you what you said before getting the role of the princess – now queen. You wanted to get the role just to wear this tiara, it’s silly, you know but you wanted to feel like a princess, even if it’s just for a play. _His princess._ You have to say something, now, but you’re speechless, you know he tries to help you.

“I—”  
“My Queen, do not make such a face,” he continues.  
“My King,” you finally say, regaining your composure. “It seems like my clumsiness does not get better with time,” you joke, trying to be natural and make it seem like it was in the script.  
“This is the very reason you caught my heart, so please do not change.”

You blush, well, you clearly didn’t expect that - you take his hands, look up at his eyes, telling him that you are alright now and ready for the opening waltz. You hope no one has noticed that your tiara has dropped on the floor – it’s been only a few seconds. You hope it all seems natural.

“My King, shall we?”

He smiles back to you, and both of you shoot a quick glance above the audience, where the stage management team check on you - you go on, as if nothing happened, initiating the opening waltz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
